Moving Forward
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Upon Jordan's sudden death, TC is left to raise their three children as a single father with the help of friends and family. As they figure out the daily challenges of moving on. (Just so there is no confusion, the words in italics is flashbacks)
1. Chapter 1

_"TC" Scott says as he slowly makes his way into the waiting room as TC is sitting beside Drew as he shoots out of the chair_

 _"Are they okay?" TC says as he makes his way over to where Scott is standing_

 _"We were able to save Alex" Scott says looking at him "he is really small and we took him straight to the prenatal unit"_

 _"And Jordan?" TC says as he continues to look at him as Scott swallows hard before continuing as Drew gets up walking over beside TC as Paul also comes in_

 _"TC we did everything we could" Scott says looking at him "But due to the complications we couldn't" he says as he begins to get chocked up himself "We lost her" he says continuing to look at him "I'm so sorry TC" Scott says as he walks back through the doors as TC continues to look at the door  
_  
"Daddy" TC hears coming from the backseat as he snaps back into reality "Yea sweetie" he says as they drive down a beach strand as he continues to look out the window responding to his daughter

"Are you thinking about momma?" The girl says as she looks with curiosity as she leans over in her car seat

"Yea Lizzy bug I was" TC says as he looks at her through the rear view mirror giving a small smile in her direction

"I miss her daddy" Liz says as she continues to look at him

"I know baby" TC says as he continues to drive "I know" he says before looking over to the passenger seat "Chris how much further to the beach house" he says looking at his oldest son

"Well the GPS lost signal but Aunt Janet said it was a light blue house" Chris says as he looks over at him

"There's about 20 light blue houses down through here" TC says continuing to look

"There's the van" Liz says as TC sees Janet's van as he backs into the driveway beside it

"Good thing too" Chris says as they begin to get out of the SUV "I think Alex needs a diaper change"

"There's my little monsters" Janet says as she comes out of the house as TC is working on getting Alex out of the car

"Aunt Janet!" Chris and Liz say in unison as they run over to Janet as she wraps them in a hug

"The girls are waiting upstairs and they can't wait to see you" Janet says as they take off by her as she walks over to the car where TC is pulling Alex out "Oh stinky baby"

"Yep time for a change" TC says as he grabs the diaper bag out of the car

"Oh no I can do that" Janet says as she takes Alex and the diaper bag from TC "You might not smell so good, but your still Aunt Janet's little love bug"

"Okay I'm going to start unloading our things then" TC says as he pops the back of the car

"How are you doing TC?" Janet says as she looks at him before taking Alex upstairs

"I'm fine" TC says as he looks at her as Janet gives him a questioning look "really I'm good" he says before turning back to the car

"Where's daddy Aunt Janet?" Liz says as she comes running into the kitchen "I want to show him my new bathing suit"

"He went out onto the deck, but I think he's taking a nap right now sweetheart" Janet says looking at her "why don't you go down to the beach with Kim, Karen and Chris and show him when you get back"

"Okay!" Liz says flipping around as she takes back off in the other direction

"Look who's awake" Janet says as she walks out onto the deck as TC is waking up as he rubs his head taking off his sunglasses

"How long was I out" TC says as he leans back against the chair again

"A couple hours" Janet says as she hands him a mug "here's some coffee" she says as TC takes a sip "Alex is sleeping and Liz and Chris are at the beach with the girls"

"I figured, when I came to I could hear Liz giggling from that direction" TC says as he rubs his eye

"Figured you could use all the naps you can get" Janet says sitting down on a chair "How are you really doing?"

"Honestly I don't know" TC says looking at her "I'm trying to hold everything together the best I can"

"But you just want to crawl into a hole and hide away from it all" Janet says looking at him "I can relate, when Topher and Lynn were killed I wanted nothing more then that"

"I just keep thinking what if we hadn't got pregnant again, when everything had gone fine with Chris and Liz after we had lost the first baby, maybe if we hadn't let our guard down or felt as confident with the pregnancy, maybe Jordan would still be here"

"You can't go there TC" Janet says as she looks at him "the question game won't get you anywhere"

"It just feels like I'm barley getting through the motions" TC says as he looks back at her "How did you get through it?"

"With you, and everybody else at the hospital" Janet says as she looks down at the beach where the twins are playing with Liz and Chris "And those two"

"I feel like the only reason I haven't completely broke down yet is because of Chris, Liz and Alex" TC says as he looks down at the beach "I just want to be the best I can be for them"

"You have to take care of yourself first though" Janet says continuing "I've learned that they don't care if your weak or strong, just as long as your there that's all that they care about" she says grinning at him " And I've seen you over the past three months and how excited the kids get to see you when you come to get them after a night shift at the hospital"

"I don't know how I could have made it this far without you and the twins, Paul, Drew, Kenny, Gwen and even Annie" TC says as they continue to look towards the beach

"Were all here for you" Janet says "And besides I'm the godmother, it's my job" as she continues to smile at him "I vaguely remember something along those lines when I was going through this, except it was I'm the godfather and that's my job" Janet says laughing as TC let's out a yawn "When was the last time you got a good night sleep?"

"With an 8 year old, 5 year old and a newborn" TC says as they continue "Oh about three months ago"

"How about tonight I get up when Alex cries" Janet says smiling at him "And you can just sleep, might help you to feel better"

As the sun goes down TC walks along the beach as he gazes across the beach remembering from years earlier  
 _  
"Will you marry me?" TC says as he is down on one knee in the sand as Jordan looks at him wearing a white sundress "I really hope it's a yes this time" he says joking as Jordan gives him a grin_

 _"You don't give up do you?" Jordan says as she continues to grin_

 _"What can I say I'm stubborn" TC says as he continues to look at her_

 _"Well despite that my answer is yes" Jordan says holding out her hand for TC to slip the ring on as she looks at it "Of course I will" she says as TC stands up as Jordan leaps into his arms "I just hope this baby isn't as stubborn as its daddy" she says as they separate as TC gives her a surprised look_

 _"But I thought after the last time" TC begins as Jordan keeps looking at him " Are you feeling okay?"_

 _"I thought so too but this baby is on the way, I think it's going to be a little boy" Jordan says as her grin continues to grow "And I'm feeling just fine" she says as they wrap into a hug again  
_  
That had been what felt like the beginning of his life TC thought as he continued to walk down the beach, the girl of his dreams had just agreed to marry him with the wedding just three short months later. And was also the day that he had first found out about Chris, that he was going to be a dad. Now as he looked around all he could think was all that they had gone through the past few months as he turned heading back towards the beach house

The next morning TC rolls over in his bed as he opens his eyes to see Liz as she rolls over waking up "morning daddy"

"Hi honey" TC says as he continues trying to wake up "What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried about you" Liz says continuing to look at him "I overheard you and Aunt Janet talking yesterday" she says continuing "I don't want you to be sad daddy"

"You know your pretty smart for a five year old" TC says looking back at her

"I'm almost six daddy" Liz says as she corrects him

"Oh well excuse me" TC says as he gives her a little smirk "I'm fine sweetie, I think a good night sleep helped" TC says as he rolls over to look at the alarm clock "I guess 12 hours of sleep" he says continuing "And you know what watching you reminds me of your momma everyday, that spunky personality of yours that's from her"

"And being stubborn from you" Liz says as she looks back at him with a sneaky grin

"Yea and that face right there" TC says pointing to her "But you know what else you got from her" he says as Liz gives a curious look "your inability to fight the tickle monster" TC says lurching forward tickling her as the little girl let's out a squeal

"Daddy, daddy stop" Liz says through laughter as TC continues to tickle her as Chris comes into the doorway

"If you don't come now I'm going to finish off all the pancakes" Chris says taking a bite of pancake off the plate he is holding as he turns to walk back away as TC and Liz look at him

"That is all you daddy" Liz says looking at TC before they get out of the bed as TC carry's her out into the hallway

"No, that's your momma's appetite" TC says looking at Liz as they go down the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

"TC" Annie says as she walks into the house making her way upstairs looking into a room where Alex is laying in his crib as she hears laughter coming from down the hall as she pokes her head into a room as she sees Chris and Liz playing in the other room

"There's the birthday girl" Annie says as Liz turns around

"Hi Aunt Annie!" Liz says as she runs over as Annie bends down giving her a hug

"Are you ready for your party with all your friends?" Annie says smiling at her

"Yes" Liz says as she continues to smile at Annie

"Where's your daddy at?" Annie says looking at her and Chris

"He's in his bedroom Aunt Annie" Chris says looking at her as Annie continues down the hall to where TC is laying across the bed asleep

"TC" Annie says reaching out to shake him as TC shots straight up

"Everything is going to be alright daddy's here" TC says as he catches his breath as he notices Annie as he relaxes laying back down

"Is that how you wake up everytime" Annie says as she looks at him

"These days it is" TC says as he continues to lay down "I just got home from my shift"

"Well I was wondering if I could take the kids for the day" Annie says as she looks at him "I had some things planned and be back in time for the party" she says continuing "And you can get some uninterrupted sleep"

"Sure take them with you" TC says as he begins to fall back asleep "See you when you get back"

Meanwhile, at the hospital Kenny is looking at everyone circled around the nurses station "Okay so everyone knows their positions correct" Kenny says as looking at them

"Yea got it but right now I have a daughter to pick up from the airport with Rick and then we'll get the cake on our way back" Drew says smiling as he begins to walk backwards toward the door

"And we need to go pick up Bella" Kenny says as him and Paul start heading out "So we're just meeting at T's house okay"

"Sounds good, see you there" Michael says as him and Scott continue to lean against the desk as Gwen stands by them

"Are you coming with Mollie?" Scott says as he looks at Mollie who is sitting behind the nurses station

"You know I will be" Mollie says looking at them "Just have to finish up a few things here first" she says continuing "This is really sweet what you all are doing"

"This is the first one of Liz's birthdays that Jordan isn't here for" Gwen says looking at her "TC has been stressed about it for weeks, just thought it would be a nice surprise for him and Liz"

"Annie has the kids for the afternoon so we can get everything set up" Michael says as he looks at them "Janet,  
Naome and the twins are already there, Naome texted me and said that TC is still asleep and they changed his alarm a bit"

"Alright well we need to get going" Gwen says as the three begin to leave

Everyone is in the backyard of TC's house as Drew and Rick come out of the house "We have the goods" Rick says as he carries the cake into the yard

"And here's everything else" Drew says following Rick into the yard as Brianna also carries some bags "And look who else the wind blew in" he says as Krista and Shannon come into the backyard

"Hey you two" Kenny says walking over as he giving both of them a hug

"Hi" Shannon says as they hug back "Paul filled us in about the party, and we've never missed one of Liz's parties"

"Espically this year" Krista says as they pull out of the hug "Need to make this one of the best one's yet"

"How's everything going at the new hospital?" Michael says as him and Scott walk over

"It's okay" Shannon says as they continue to look at them "But it's not the same as working with all of you"

"Yea there's some real losers at our new hospital" Krista says as she smiles at them

"Speaking of a loser, who ended up having to dress in the clown costume" Drew says as he looks at them as Bella comes out of the house

"Come on you look fine" Bella yells inside the house as Paul walks out in the clown suit followed by Janet

"You make a very nice clown" Janet says as Paul turns to look at her

"I'll say" Kenny says as the rest of them look at him as they begin to snicker

"The things that I will do for Elizabeth" Paul says as he looks around at them

"Including blowing up all of these ballons" Kim says as she looks at all of them from where her, Naomi and Karen are sitting in a big pile of ballons

"I think I'm about to pop a lung" Naomi says as she finishs blowing up another one

"Well if you do there's at least 8 doctors here" Michael says as he grins over at them

"And a paramedic" Kenny says smiling at them "And one" he begins to say as Mollie comes walking into the backyard "Make that two nurses"

"So basically we're not getting any sympothy" Karen says looking at them as she blows up another ballon "But I do think we deserve a break" she says giving them a smile

"Yea that bounce house looks like it needs a test run" Kim says smiling over at her "because there is going to be little kids on there in a little while"

"Purely for safty reasons" Naomi says agreeing with them as they get up heading toward the bounce house

"I want in on that too" Brianna says as she takes off running toward the bounce house to join them

Meanwhile, TC wakes up as his alarm begins to go off as he reachs out to grab it before looking at it "Damn it" he says as he jumps out of bed grabbing a shirt throwing it over his shoulder before taking off out of the bedroom "Annie are you back yet?" he says coming down the stairs "The other kids are getting ready to arrive and I overslept"

"Here he comes" Janet says as she smiles at everyone in the yard as TC heads toward the open back door before coming out on the deck as he looks around confussed "Surprise!"

"What is all this?" TC says as he continues to look around

"This Liz's birthday party" Kenny says as he walks over toward him as Drew follows behind him

"We thought it would be a nice thing to do" Drew says as he joins them

"It was" TC says as he looks at them "I mean thanks everyone"

"Is that what your wearing to your daughter's party" Gwen says as her and Shannon walk out of the house as TC says looking down seeing that he is still in lounge pants

"I'll go get cleaned up and changed before everyone gets here" TC says heading back into the house as the kids run in front of her and Annie comes through the door

"Daddy look what Aunt Annie bought me" Liz says as she spins around showing off the dress that she is wearing

"Look beautiful sweethart" TC says giving her a kiss on the head "Happy Birthday"

"So I take it you know about the surprise" Annie says as she grins at him as Liz turns around looking at them

"What surprise?" Liz says looking at them as Chris is looking at the backdoor as he turns around to wave for Liz

"Liz you need to check this out" Chris says as Liz begins to walk toward the door

"Go check it out for yourself" TC says as they look as Chris and Liz run out into the backyard as he and Annie smile at her excitment

Later, that night TC is carrying Liz over his shoulder as he turns off the kitchen light as he heads into the living room to turn off the lamp as he notices Annie sitting on the couch "I thought you had left earlier with the rest"

"She's all partied out huh" Annie says looking at Liz as TC let's out a yawn "I need to talk to you about something"

"We all are" TC says as he lays her down on the other end of the couch as he sits down next to Annie

"You don't want to put her upstairs first" Annie says looking at him

"If I go upstairs I'm not coming back down" TC says looking a her "So what's going on Annie?"

"Well there are three surprises" Annie says as she smiles at him as TC gives her a look

"I'm too tired for surprises" TC says putting his head back against the couch continuing to look at her

"Well the first one is this" Annie says as she reaches over grabbing a gift wrapped box and gift bag "Elizabeth wasn't the only one with a birthday today" she says continuing handing him the gifts "One is from Janet and the girls and one is from me"

"Everybody at the hospital told me Happy Birthday this morning" TC says as he begins to open the gifts "But to be honest I was kind of hoping to slip under the radar this year"

"Been tough huh" Annie says as she continues to look over at him

"It used to be before Jordan passed away that we would have Elizabeth's party earlier in the day and then Janet would babysit and her and I would go out later that night and celebrate the day for me" TC says looking at her "And this year it being my birthday too fell to the back burner to make the day special for Liz"

"It's all going to be okay" Annie says giving him a look "But Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" TC says as he continues to look at her "So what was the second surprise"

"I got to thinking the other week that the lease on my apartment is almost up" Annie says looking at him "And I know it's been tough since Jordan passed away and I was thinking it may help having someone else around 24/7 to help"

"And you want to move in" TC says turning as he looks at her

"Into the garage apartment" Annie says grinning at him as TC continues to look at him

"You know what I could use the extra set of hands around here" TC says letting out a sigh "It's fine, when your lease is up you can move in"

"And that was your second gift" Annie says as there is a knock at the door "And that would be your third surprise" she says walks over opening the door as Michael, Paul, Kenny, Drew and Scott come through the door

"Let's get this show on the road" Kenny says as he looks over at TC and Annie along with the rest of them "Been waiting for this all week"

"Yep guys night out" Drew says as he also looks at them as TC gives them a confussed look "For your birthday"

"I don't know if I'm up for a night out" TC says as he looks back at all of them

"Come on" Michael says as he looks at him "We celebrated Liz earlier today and now it's time to celebrate you"

"We already called a taxi and it's on the way" Paul says looking over at him

"I'll stay here with the kids" Annie says as she grins at TC as he looks toward Liz sleeping on the other couch "And put her to bed upstairs" she says continuing to look at him telling he is still unsure "I've got this go on have some fun, you've barley been away from them in the last few months" she continues "Go out and enjoy yourself"

"Okay" TC says as he begins to stand up as he kisses Liz on the head before heading upstairs "Just let me go check on the boys and change into some different clothes" he says continuing up the stairs "If I'm not back in twenty minutes someone come and find me"

Later that night Annie is laying asleep on the couch as she's awoken to hearing the door open as Drew and Kenny come in carrying TC "Looks like someone had a good time after all" Annie says as she gets up off the couch

"Maybe not so much in the morning though" Kenny says as he gives her a smile as Annie walks over closer to them

"Yea where do you want this at lady" Drew says also smiling at her

"Just put him upstairs in his room" Annie says as they begin to walk up the stairs "I'll stay here tonight with the kids and to help him out in the morning" she says still smiling


End file.
